


Distraction

by Phayte



Series: YOI Ship Bingo - Rare Pairs [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Hand Jobs, Teasing, Yuri!!! On Ice Ship Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: At dinner - Lilia teases Chris - he might not make it to dessert.  Yuri!!! On Ice Ship Bingo. Chris / Lilia





	Distraction

Chris was meeting up with Victor and the Russian skating crew for dinner that night. Deciding to visit his friends for a few days before heading back home. As he got to the restaurant, they had a quiet table in the back and Chris was greeted by a table full of people. 

He found himself seated next to Victor and Lilia. He did not know that Lilia and Yakov would be at the dinner. He saw Yuri, Georgi, Milla, Yuuri and a few other people from the team he did not know all too well. 

“Ah Chris! You made it!” Victor said as he stood and embraced his friend. 

Chris saw how the table had a few bottles of wine out and Victor started to fill his glass. Chris sipped as a few more people joined them.

“How many more are coming?” Chris whispered to Victor. 

“This should be it,” Victor said. 

Chris couldn’t help but notice the way Victor never let go of Yuuri. They whispered between themselves and Chris saw that Yuuri’s face just stayed red. He was so delighted his friend had found someone that made him that happy. He could not remember ever seeing Victor this happy in all the time he had known him. 

“So you are the one on the Swiss team, yes? The one who wear provocative clothing as he skates,” the woman next to him said. 

Chris startled a little bit, he had heard of Lilia- but of course who hadn’t? Former Prima ballerina, Yakov’s ex-wife, Yuri’s choreographer, it was a bit intimidating. 

Chris nodded, “Yes ma’am.”

“You have potential. Do you do ballet?” she asked. 

“No ma’am, but I did some ballroom dancing,” he replied. 

Lilia snorted and sipped from her wine glass, “Ballroom huh? Interesting. I have done some of that myself.” 

Chris was hoping someone else would join in the conversation, but Lilia seemed content in talking with him. People we conversing all around them and it was hard to focus on one conversation at a time. 

“So you will skate next year, yes?” Lilia said. 

“Yes ma’am… I am working a routine now,” Chris said. 

“More of that… sex on ice?” Lilia said and turned those harsh eyes on him. 

Chris gulped. He was not sure how to reply to this, “Yeah....” 

“Interesting,” Lilia said. 

Victor had drawn everyone’s attention back to him and Yuuri. They were officially announcing their wedding date and everyone toasted them. Chris was happy and they ordered more wine. The server brought them bread and salads for starters and Chris was talking with Victor about the upcoming season. He was happy Victor was returning to the ice. He always liked skating with Victor, but he had to admit, skating against Yuri and Yuuri was harder than he had ever imagined it being. It had been a long time since he missed his shot at the podium. 

Halfway through his salad and chatting with Victor, he felt a hand on his knee. Chris jerked and dropped his fork. It hit his salad dish loudly and everyone turned to look at him. 

“Sorry… sorry…” Chris mumbled as he picked the fork up. 

Turning to Lilia, Chris saw she was deep in conversation with Yakov. They were discussing what to do with Yuri’s program next year and what elements and music to work with. As they spoke, she would tighten he grip on his knee then casually run her pinky finger on the inside of his leg. Chris drank his glass of wine completely and Victor raised an eyebrow at him as he refilled his glass. 

“You good?” Victor asked him. 

Chris could only nod. The hand that had been on his knee was now on his thigh. Those long graceful fingers slowly massaging and rubbing his leg. Chris felt how the hand went from his mid thigh and back down to his knee. Each time she moved back up leg, she would move her hand up a little bit further. Chris would like to say he was unaffected by this, but he felt his arousal building. Here he was at dinner, and this woman sitting next to her ex-husband with a table full of people, and she was teasing the hell out of him. 

He thought he would get a break when their meals showed up, but Lilia had one hand on her fork and her other moving further up his leg. She was even continuing her conversation with Yakov and bickering at Yuri to sit up straight as he was slouching. 

Chris was not tasting his food. It had no flavor. When Yuuri asked him if he chicken was good, Chris nodded and smiled his way. He tried to just cut his chicken without his hands shaking or dropping anymore utensils. He noticed the wine was helping… a lot. 

“Chris, you have barely touched your food!” Victor exclaimed and Chris looked down. 

He had only touched half his chicken and the rest of his food just sat there. Clearing this throat he ate a few more bites of his chicken. As he was on his last bite, he felt a barely there touch over the crotch of his pants. Chris gasped and jumped a little bit. 

“Chris, you look flushed, here, have some water,” Victor said as he pushed the water to Chris. 

“Thanks,” Chris said as the barely touch on his crotch was starting to get bolder. There was no question in his mind this time. The hand was firm over his crotch and he felt his cock growing quickly. All Chris wanted to do was moan out, but he decided to drink more water and try for a few more bites of food. 

The table and it’s chatter had picked back up again and the hand on his crotch was steadily stroking him up and down. Lilia still had not said much to him outside of their earlier conversation and was deep in talk with Yakov. No one seemed to notice what was going on and Chris just pushed his food around his plate a bit. 

He was hard and he knew he was leaking into his briefs. Lilai was not letting up at all. She had grasped her hand over his hard length through his pants and was stroking him firmly. The fact he was at dinner with his friends, he knew moaning out at this moment would be inappropriate, hell everything going on was inappropriate. 

Taking his hand, he reached and grabbed at Lilia’s wrist under the table. The moment of her hand had stopped, but she tighten her grip on his cock, it was painful, but Chris found he liked that- more than he should. Closing his eyes, Chris took a deep breath and felt the sweat gather on his brow. 

Giving up on having her stop, Chris grabbed his napkin and wiped his brow. He heard bickering at the table and saw Milla and Yuri arguing over something as they looked at Yuri’s phone. Georgi was talking to some girl at the table as he held her hand and looked lovingly into her eyes. Chris took another deep breath and grabbed for his wine as the hand continued to stroke over his pants and along his shaft. 

If she kept up at this rate, he would not make it to dessert. The server had come and collected their plates while getting their dessert orders and Lilia never stopped rubbing her hand over his cock. He had to bite back a moan that was about to escape his mouth and bit down on his tongue- hard. 

Lilia knew what she was doing, Chris had not question about that. Her grip firm but sure and her hand movements all too perfect. When he would feel himself getting closer, she would back down a bit. 

This time she was not backing down though. She slightly tightened her grip a bit more and continued to caressed his cock. It was when he heard her voice speaking to him he lost it. 

“Don’t fight it, there is no use,” Lilia said to him. 

A final stroke and twitch of his cock and Chris found himself releasing in his briefs. A garbled sound escaped his throat as he reached for his wine glass. His hand was shaking and he tried to sip without anyone noticing something was wrong. 

“Are you sure you are ok?” Victor asked. 

“Yeah, sorry… someone kicked me under the table,” Chris replied horsely as he took another sip. 

“Dammit, Yurio! Don’t kick Chris under the table,” Victor said. 

“I didn’t fucking kick anyone, asshole,” Yuri said. 

“Yuri! You will apologize,” Yakov bellowed. 

“For what? Dammit! For once I didn’t fucking do anything,” Yuri whined. 

“Yuri, your language,” Lilia said, “Just say you’re sorry and this conversation will be done.” 

Chris noticed Lilia now had both hands on the table as she spoke. 

“Fine, I’m sorry for not kicking you,” Yuri mumbled. 

“Yuri,” Lilia warned at him. 

Yuri slouched low in his chair and glared at Chris, “I’m sorry!” 

Chris nodded and sipped his wine. His pants felt sticky and wet. He was thankful his sweater was fitted, as it would cover him when it was time to leave. As dessert showed up, Chris was able to casually talk with Yuri and Victor. Lilia left him alone for the rest of the meal. 

As dinner had finished, Chris quickly put his long coat on and buttoned it up. He said good bye to his friends and promised to call when he got home. As he went to leave, Lilia followed him closely and he turned around. 

“What the hell was that?” he demanded. 

“Let me know next time you are in town,” Lilia said as he ran her thumb over his bottom lip and slipped her phone number in his pocket. 

Chris stood there shocked. But he knew he had to get back to his room and change his damn pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
